The eternal blood lust
by mamimi my alter ego
Summary: the only thing that Alucard truly desires is the tast of the blood that awoke him after years of being locked away (AxI) rateing will go up
1. the hunger

A/N: this is my first ever Hellsing story so please be gentle. Some people may be disgusted by the content of this story as it is meant for MATURE READERS ONLY.

Integra sat in front of her window watching as the rain made little rivers on the glass. she gazed at the large grandfather clock that stood opposite of her desk, "12:03 am" she stood up and made her way to the queen size bed where she alone slept. Quickly she removed her green button down coat and the ruffled tie from her neck, she the slid off her shoes and pants.

Alucard stood unnoticed on the other side of the room gazing at her until she realized that he was there. "How dare you! How long have you been there?!" Integra demanded. He returned her answer with a smirk and handed her a white cloth night gown. "I'm sorry to intrude master" he said with a grin. "Well what do you want? You know I don't approve of you coming in here with out a decent reason at all hours of the night"

"It's that time again master I can smell"

"Good lord Alucard is that really what you came here for! get out!" she demanded pointing for the door.

"When will you stop turning me away!" he growled showing his rather large fangs and also showing a sense of hurt.

Integra sighed and turned to face away from him, she started to unbutton her white shirt and let it slide over her shoulders and onto the floor.

A small tattoo that probably no one even Alucard himself had no idea about was revealed on the small of her back, it was the Hellsing family crest, the same as all of the organization wore on their vests. "What are you looking at" she demanded pulling the delicate white night gown over her head.

"But how did you know i was...oh never mind"

"Well are you leavening or do i need to call some one to remove you?"

"please master...you cannot turn me away like this, it was your blood that awoke me so many years ago, I can smell it now and it is richer and fresher than anything you could think of. I know what you are thinking, really I can hear you, but now it is time for you to hear me. Your scent drives me mad and you know. I promise I will not hurt you nor will I turn you into a monster such as myself."

Integra winced at his plea "look at you begging like a dog! Have you no dignity!"

Alucard frowned at her choice "very well master" her nodded vanishing into the wall.

What did he mean anyways whenever i even get a single scrap he's their begging for the scraps like a dog would beg for a left over turkey carcass.

Integra sighed and looked in her lap a huge red stain had appeared and she noticed blood was running in droplets down her legs.

"Oh" she sighed making her way to the bath room to get cleaned up.

ok I know that was a short chapter but please review it and like I said please be kind. I will post more once i find out if people like it or not.


	2. the dream he gave her the life he lost

Ok since I got all good reviews I have decided to add more yaaay!

Chapter 2.

It was the night after Alucard's encounter with Sir Integra and inside he was still going mad over the sweet aroma that hung in the air, the smell of her blood. He managed to find the stained white gown she had been wearing the night before.

"Still so fresh" he said holding it to his nose taking in a large whiff of the dried blood.

He began licking it but it was no use, he would find no satisfaction in nursing a discarded night gown.

"Master" Seras said shyly. Alucard spun around to see Victoria standing behind him rubbing her eyes; it was obvious she was exhausted from lack of drinking.

"Whose gown is that?" she pointed at the rag in his hands.

No use in lying to the girl he thought. "This belongs to my master Integra"

"She's not hurt is she?" she asked with honest concern.

Alucard smiled at her innocence

"No, dear police she is not hurt. I shall put it quite bluntly to you because I think you are a smart girl. This is menstrual blood. I do hope you know what that it"

"Well of course I know what that is! I've been getting it since I was 13 years old master!"

He nodded and stood up in front of her, he was at least three feet taller than she was.

He smiled and patted her head "that will do police girl" he began to walk away from her he was board with their conversation.

"You love her master, don't you?"

Alucard turned his head slightly and grinned "unfortunately even the most hideous of beasts feel the basic emotions you cannot have hate without love, that's simply irrational weather we like it or not."

She nodded in agreement and watched as he walked away disappearing into the darkness.

"I was once human you know"

"Why are you in my dreams?"

"I am every where, my master"

"You were never and will never be human, and you know you can not change that"

"But that's where you are wrong, I was not born this way, no one is born a creature of the night. I was simply dealt a bad card. I chose my fate and I decided to make the best of what I was given I became powerful."

"I'm intrigued Alucard please go on"

"If I may, I'd like to show you who I was"

The dream began to take form, their was a small village it looked to be out somewhere in the center of Britain. A young man no older than 23 sat under an oak tree reading a rather large book. The man looked vaguely familiar he had black hair that came down just under his ears and deep brown eyes and a charming smile.

"Is this you?"

The dream continued and night began to fall the young man closed his book after it had became to dark to read. He began walking when he began to cough. He peered into his hand. Blood speckled his palm. "I've caught it" the man gasped in fear. It was during the time of the plague, it began with coughing up blood next the spots began to appear, and then you would die a horrible painful death.

"I did the only thing I could do to save myself from the pain"

She then saw the young man meting and talking with several others, but their was something not right about them they all had red eyes. And before she knew it so did the young man. He had given up his humanity to save himself from a horrible illness that was spreading through out most of Europe.

"Oh Alucard..."

Her dream when blank and she immediately shot up in bed.

Ok was this too bad? I'll upload more soon you'll see what happens I hope you all like it please review!


	3. hold me by the moon light

Hey every one! I'm glad you are all liking my story! So here is chapter three

It was several days after Integra had learned the sad truth about Alucard's sad demise and the vision still haunted her.

"Something's wrong master I can tell, your heart beat is off" Alucard's voice chimed out from the shadows.

Integra turned from where she was standing.

"No, I'm fine"

Alucard smiled and gave a little laugh. "You deny it even though I can read your thoughts"

Integra grunted at his comment, he stepped close behind her she could feel heat radiating from his body and she swore she could hear him breathe.

"But you're breathing, why? We both know you don't need to breathe"

He chuckled at her again as he picked up a hairbrush off the near by table and began to brush Integra's long silver hair.

She always loved it when her father would brush her hair and she thought that this was probably why he was doing it.

He then began to run his long slender fingers through her delicate strands of hair.

In sheer bliss she leaned back against him astonished to feel a heartbeat.

"This is unreal, he feels so...so human" she thought to herself.

He smiled with pleasure at her thought.

"You like it?" he turned her to face him, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist hoping she was really accepting him

She lay their in his arms for quite some time listening to his breathing and feeling his strong heart beat.

She took a breath in; a strong whiff of peaches filled her nose and even surprised her a little. She never actually touched him before and she was intrigued to find his skin was very warm and baby soft.

He stood their stroking her hair and staring out the window at the full moon.

"Please master; tell me you'll have me" he whispered

She looked up at him, his face was right over hers and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

She reached up and removed his dark glasses behind them were two dazzling blue eyes.

"But how is this possible! How are your eyes that color?"

"It's just a trick master, like this"

He pointed to his fangless set of teeth

He looked so normal to her so human she was beginning to forget who he was or who she even was for that matter.

"You never answered my question from before master...will you have me"

She paused looking into his blue eyes, they were so large and honest, she could almost see into his soul.

She didn't answer but squeezed him back in approval, she held onto him for dear life, afraid that this may be just a dream. The entire time Alucard remained a gentleman and did not make any advances on her, instead he kept one arm around her waist and his other hand held her close to him.

ok I'm a jerk and I'm stopping it there so you'll want more! j/k please review!


	4. giving in to desire

Hey I'm so glad that every one likes this story! So here is chapter 14 for you guys

Integra didn't know how long she had been their in his arms before his words had finally broken their silence.

"Master, will you drink tonight? Will you make that decision? I have told you many times I can not force you to do this. But in your mind, I know what it is you truly desire"

She sighed and looked into his eyes that were back to their original crimson red.

"I...I'll do it"

A large smile grew on his face, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Meet me in my chambers in 10 minutes" he cheered vanishing into the shadow.

"Oh bloody hell what am I doing?" she was trebling not sure if she should be happy or terrified. She quickly changed into a cotton white night gown and threw a black robe with the Hellsing crest on the back and upper right breast.

Alucard was waiting down on the side of his bed when Integra nervously opened his door. He held an empty wine glass in one hand and a large blade in the other.

As she approached he unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it onto the floor.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want"

She slowly gave in and nodded her head.

"All right then"

He held the blade on his neck just over his artery and pressed down; a thick red liquid ran down onto his chest. Alucard held the glass to the red river spewing from him. Slowly the glass was filled half way and he was ready to do what he needed.

He handed her the wine glass and grinned

"You do not need to drink it all for you are still human and you have not acquired a taste for blood...yet"

He came close to her moving a lock of hair out of the way of her slender neck; he slowly leaned close to her

"This wont hurt master, I promised not to turn you into a monster remember? I'm going to turn you into a god"

He sank his fangs deep into her neck as she held the glass to her lips.

"Everything is going dark" she though weakly

"Don't worry master, it will be over soon and we will be together forever"

ok that's it for this chapter people! Next chapter coming soon maybe so sex so be aware! Please review!


End file.
